The present invention relates to an igniter for a flare. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an aerial flare igniter with a slurry groove.
Aerial flares are used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, illumination, signaling, marking, decoys, military countermeasures, and the like. A flare is typically defined, but without limitations, as a pyrotechnic device designed to produce a luminous signal or illumination. Due to the important nature of their uses, aerial flares require a high degree of reliability in their ignition systems. The flare must not prematurely ignite, which can cause damage to the platform from which the flare is being released. (A platform can be, for instance, but without limitation, a stand, an aircraft, a ship, a submarine, or a land vehicle.)
Typically military flares, especially U.S. Navy flares, utilize an end groove, which is machined directly into the cross sectional area of the flare grain (the illuminant, or the pyrotechnic material of the flare.) This groove is usually machined on the aft (rear) end of a flare, specifically the bottom portion of the aft end of the flare grain. In a typical U.S. Navy flare, the bottom portion of the aft end of the flare grain is in communication with the flare igniter. Ignition slurry is added to this groove. Ignition slurry can be defined, but without limitation, as a suspension of pyrotechnic material that aids in the ignition of the flare grain. Ignition slurry improves ignition performance of a flare and typically improves ignition reliability.
The United States Navy had in the past exclusively used cylindrical flares, but is now utilizing more rectangular shaped flares, as well as other shaped flares. The machining process of the groove directly on the flare grain is easy to perform on a cylindrical flare because a circular groove is needed. A circular groove can be easily machined with a lathe or a drilling type fixture set up with a cutting tool. On a rectangular shaped flare or other shaped flare, machining a groove on the flare grain end is costly and difficult. Such a groove would likely require a CNC mill.
Furthermore, this process requires additional handling of the grain as well as well as increased safety risk due to the fact ignition slurry is directly on the grain or pyrotechnic material. There have been numerous injuries and several deaths during the course of manufacture of such a flare. Because of this risk and danger most manufacturers do not manufacture this type of flare, which causes supply problems for the U.S. Navy.
In addition, there is a great deal of waste of flare grain, as it is machined away from the main body of the flare. These shavings also create environmental concerns as these shavings must be burned to ensure proper disposal. The burning of the flare grain shavings cause additional pollution as well as another safety risk, and the need for appropriate flare grain shavings burning grounds.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a flare igniter with a slurry groove.
The instant invention is directed to a flare igniter with a slurry groove that satisfies the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to a flare igniter with a housing and a slider assembly. The housing includes an ignition device portion and a slurry groove portion. The ignition device portion has an ignition device portal for holding an ignition device, while the slurry groove portion has a groove for ignition slurry. The slider assembly is disposed within the housing, the slider assembly has an armed position and a safe position. In the armed position the ignition device portal is not covered, allowing the ignition device disposed within the ignition device portal to ignite the ignition slurry, which ignites the flare, the safe position covering the ignition device portal and preventing ignition of the flare.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that prevents and minimizes premature ignition of a flare, and has high degree of reliability in its ignition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that substantially assures that flare grains are completely exited from their outer case before ignition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that can easily be utilized on cylindrically shaped flares, rectangularly shaped flares, or any other shaped flares.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that increases safety and reduces cost of manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that minimizes handling of the flare grain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flare igniter with a slurry groove that minimizes ignition slurry being in direct contact with the flare grain.